Sand and Fire Make Thunder
by FunnyFuzzyPuppy
Summary: Sandstorm and Firestar have a surprise and that one surprise makes for many more ThunderClan surprises. Follow the next generation of forest cats as warriors are made, friendships formed, talents discovered and much more! Set after first set of books.
1. 1 At Last

Chapter 1--At Last

"Oh. My. God." thought Sandstorm, "I can't believe this. Is it finally true?" She was sitting inside the medicine cat's den, a place she had been many times over the past year. Every time she was here for the same reason and every time she had left disappointed, but this time the answer had been different. She could hardly believe it, _what will the other cats think?_ The only cats who knew why she came here were the medicine cat and Firestar._ Whoa, what will Firestar do when I tell him?_ "Sandstorm? Are you okay?" It was Firestar, she might as well tell him now. "Firestar, can I talk to you in your den?" she asked. "Sure, why?" he responded as they walked across the clearing. "I'll tell you in a minute" she said.

Once they were in his den he snuggled up close to her and said "What's wrong? You seem worried." "Nothing's wrong" answered Sandstorm, deciding to tell him sooner rather than later, "Nothing's wrong at all. I'm just surprised is all." "Surprised at what?" he asked. "Surprised that IT's finally happened, surprised that IT's happened at all." she murmured starting to smile. "Surprised at what?" he asked again, a little more impatiently this time. "Surprised," she said taking a deep breath "That we're finally, finally going to have… Kits!"

Firestar just sat there looking stunned. "Firestar? Firestar what's wrong? Aren't you happy? Don't you want these kits?" asked Sandstorm, a little worried that he might have decided he didn't want kits anymore. The worried tone in her voice was enough to wake him from his trance, "Of course I want these kits! We've been for kits for more than a year, how could I not want these kits?" "I dunno… I guess I just… I dunno." She mumbled. "Sandstorm don't worry, don't you ever worry, I want these kits more than anything else in the world and I want the best for them and their beautiful mother… Who I love very much." "Really?" she asked "Really" he whispered as they snuggled up and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So here's the first chapter! So excited to have it up! Again any characters you recognize and this wonderful world is the idea of Erin Hunter, not me. The book series has an official website so there's a link on my author's page.... check it out if you want FunnyFuzzyPuppy


	2. 2 Sandstorm's Day Turns Upside Down

Chapter 2—Sandstorm's Day Turns Upside Down

The day started out normally, Firestar came into the nursery to see me before he left on patrol, bringing my breakfast with him. "Hey, how're you feeling?" he said coming in. "Okay," I say "just tired of being stuck in the nursery all day with cats fussing over me like crazy." It's true, for the past two weeks I've been made to say in the nursery all day and not do anything to make the kits come early. "It's not fair, why do I have to be stuck in here while Ringtail, who's kits are due the same day as mine, is still out hunting for the clan?" I whine. "I've told you a million times, none of the other mothers are carrying nearly as much extra weight as you are and I don't want you or the kits to get hurt." He replies sweetly.

"I've got to go" he says standing up a while later, "I'll come and see you again as soon as I can. Okay?" "Okay, see you later." I sigh. He leaves and I settle in for a boring couple of hours while he's busy.

Ten minutes later everything's changed, instead of being bored and lonely like normal I'm in pain and surrounded by female cats. Lightnose the medicine cat is rapidly asking me questions and I'm answering, "When did it start?" "Not long after Firestar left, maybe five minutes ago." "Okay, how intense is the pain?" "Not bad, just a little uncomfortable." "Good, do you feel the need to push yet?" "No… You mean this is it?" "Yes, this is it." "Do they all have to be here?" I ask indicating the crowd of gathered females. "No, we can ask them to leave. Is there anyone I should ask to stay?" "Just Ringtail if she doesn't have to go on patrol." Lightnose proceeds to usher the cats out leaving just me, Ringtail and herself in the nursery. "Why did you ask for me?" asks Ringtail, "out of all the cats in the clan you ask for me. Why?" "Because you're my best friend other than Firestar and I figure you could use the preview since it's your turn next."I answer. "Even in labour you still have a sense of humour she laughs. "You bet!" I answer.

An hour later I'm covered in sweat and totally exhausted but I don't care because they're finally here. My kits are finally here! Ten tiny balls of hungry mewing fur! "Firestar should be back soon. Could you meet him and tell him the news for me?" I ask Ringtail. "Sure" she says and quietly leaves the nursery. For the first time it was just me and my kits, and I loved it.


	3. 3 Surprise

Chapter 3- Surprise

The day started out normally, I visited Sandstorm in the nursery and she complained about being stuck there, as usual (and quite understandably). Then I left the den and waited for the rest of the patrol to be ready. Finally everyone was ready and we headed out. The patrol was pretty boring, which is good because meant there were no problems to deal with.

On the way home I told the other cats that we should hunt on the way and began listening for prey. Soon I heard the sound of a very plump rabbit running through the undergrowth and began to stalk it for Sandstorm. I caught it easily and then headed through the camp entrance.

As soon as I was through the tunnel Ringtail, Sandstorm's favourite of the she cats ran up to me. "Firestar! Sandstromhadthekits!" she rushes. "Could you repeat that slowly for me?" I ask. Taking a breath she says "Sandstorm had the kits". My stomach flip-flops, "How… How many?" 'Ten, five boys five girls." "Ten! That's at least twice the normal litter!" "She's waiting for you." "Oh right" I say dropping the rabbit and running towards the nursery.

* * *

So this is my 3rd chapter….. they're kinda short aren't they? I guess that's the way I write…. There are some longer ones later… I'll try to get as many up before I leave and I hope I can stay inspired…FunnyFuzzyPuppy


	4. 4 A Moment Together

Chapter 4- A Moment Together

Firestar looked down at the kits nestled against their mother's side, "Are they really ours?" He asked Sandstorm in a daze. "Yes… they really are ours. All ten of them." She purred softly. Firestar just continued to stare; they were so beautiful, so small, so innocent.

"Who will they grow up to be?" he wondered aloud. "I can only hope they grow to be healthy, strong warriors, just like their father." murmured Sandstorm. 'And their mother" added Firestar. The kits were meowing for their lunch now and Firestar marvelled at how much noise their small bodies could make.

"Firestar," called one of the clan warriors from outside the nursery "the hunting party is leaving now. Are you coming or should we get someone else?" "No, I'll come, go ahead I'll catch up in a minute." He replied. "I've got to go now" he said turning back to Sandstorm, "I'll come back as soon as I can." "I know you will, catch us some nice prey." She called as he bounded off to meet the rest of the hunters.

* * *

So this is the one shot that started the whole story…. I don't like how quickly I ended it now that I read it over again… Oh well can't change it now.


	5. 5 The Name Game

Chapter 5- The Name Game

On the kits third day their parents decided to let them play on the grassy patch outside the nursery. They toppled and tumbled happily over each other while nearby their parents watched and talked. "We should probably name them soon" remarked Firestar "Yeah, I guess so. Got any ideas?" "How about we start with the oldest and work our way down?" "Okay, that means that the white one with the orange and patches over his eyes is first." "Well, how about PatchKit or SplashKit?" "SplashKit, it's more unique." "Love it," said Firestar "Next is the grey girl with sand coloured flecks on her back." "What about SpottedKit? I know Spottedleaf was special to you." "I like it but are you sure you're okay with that?" "Positive" she answered. So the second kit became SpottedKit. The third one, a girl, who looked just like Firestar with flaming eyes, was quickly named FlameKit and the fourth, a calico coloured female became TumbleKit because of the way she tumbled over her brothers and sisters. They decided to name the second boy StormKit since he looked like his mother.

"What about the grey boy with the orange stripes?" asked Sandstorm. "How about StripeKit?" "Okay, the black girl should be NightKit." "The last two boys look almost the same except one is black with white splashes and the other is white with black splashes." Said Firestar. "They could be BlackKit and WhiteKit so that cats will know which one is which" suggested Sandstorm. "Works for me."

They easily decided that the last kit should be SmallKit because of her size. She was pure white.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" asked Sandstorm. "What do you mean? We'll teach themeverything we know... we won't let them get hurt." "I know but there are so many of them... what if someone gets left out or feels less loved? What if they just always get lumped together and never get to be individuals?" "They won't. We'll make sure of it. With you as their mom they can't go wrong." "How do you always know just what to say? You always make me feel so much better...." "I'm glad you think so..." muttered Firestar. "Why? What's going on?" "Oh, nothing much just the last Gathering was a little stressful. I think ShadowClan is thinking about RumblePlace again." "But that place is ours! They lost a fight over it last year and it's on our side of the Thunderpath! How dare they try and claim it again!" "They didn't, Blackstar's cats weren't very secretive of their opinions though." "Oh... Do you think they'll attack again?" "Maybe, we'll watch carefully."

* * *

Lucky you guys! I just added that extra paragraph at the end... I wasn't happy with how short this chapter was.... FFP


	6. 6 Lessons and Learning

Chapter 6—Lessons and Learning

The kits were getting restless, they were tired of being in the nursery and watching all the other cats do interesting things while all they could do was play on the grassy patch outside the nursery. Sandstorm could see this and she was trying to think of something they could do today. She knew they were tired of chase and didn't want to play any of their usual games so she had to think of something new, but what? Maybe she could teach them the warrior code, yes that would work they would love to hear about how the clan worked.

She went over to where the kits were boredly pushing a ball of dirt to each other, "Would you like it if I taught you the warrior code today?" she asked. " Yay! Please tell us mom!" came the excited reply. "Can ForestKit come too?" asked FlameKit. "Sure, as long as you check with his mother first" responded Sandstorm, even though she was sure Ringtail wouldn't mind ForestKit coming to listen.

Soon after all 11 kits were gathered around Sandstorm, "Ok, so you all know that the warriors code guides all clan cats in what is right but do any of you know what that code actually says?" she asked. "I think it says something about hunting for others first and only for food." said Whitekit. "That's right it does." " And it says we can't be apprentices until we're six whole moons old! That's forever!" added Smallkit. "It talks about the gatherings!" put in Forestkit. "You're all right," said Sandstorm. "And there are also a bunch that you haven't heard as well, part of your apprentice training will be to learn the importance of the code but right now is also a fine time for you to start thinking about it and learning it by heart since you will live by the code for your whole life." "Wow", breathed the kits.

"First rule of the code is this, _Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. Second, Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. Third, Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. Fourth, prey is killed only to be eaten, give thanks to StarClan for its life. Fifth, a kit must be at least six moons old too become an apprentice_."

"Awww, thanks no cool! That's forever!" cut in Smallkit. "The rule is there for a reason; your bones need to strengthen before you start training." "Fine." "Keep going Mom!" "Okay_, Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. The deputy will become clan leader when the leader dies or retires. After the death or retirement of a deputy the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. A gathering of a four clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night, There shall be no fighting among the Clans at this time. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily, Challenge all trespassing cats. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different clan. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. An honourable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defence. And finally, a warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet_." Finished Sandstorm. The kits all sitting in wonder at these new rules that they knew they would have to learn to live by.

"I can't wait to be an apprentice and then a warrior!" exclaimed Smallkit that night in the den. "Me too!" agreed her brothers and sisters. "I think that the hunting will be the best part." said Whitekit. "Just being a warrior will be awesome; we get to do soo much cool stuff." put in Nightkit. "Yeah, Mom telling us the code earlier really got me excited." "Be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!" said Spottedkit irritably. "Okay, Jeez, sorry miss grumpy pants."

* * *

Longest chapter yet! My friend (Thunderwolf7! You Rock!) got me the "Warriors Field Guide, Secrects of the Clans" for my birthday and it's got a lot of helpful info, the warrior code (italizied) is direct quote from the book. FFP


	7. 7 Our Babies are Growing Up

Chapter 7—Our Babies are Growing Up

When the kits finally turned six moons Firestar told Sandstorm that he thought all the kits were ready to become apprentices... except Smallkit. "...she's so much smaller..." Sandstorm agreed that she wasn't as strong as the others but she really didn't want her to be the only one left in the nursery. "Couldn't you take her? That way you can take it slow until she gets stronger." She begged "I dunno... cats might think that's a little bit of favouring... But she does deserve to be an apprentice with her siblings.... Okay I'll take her." "Thanks, Firestar" "Thank you. And by the way Forestkit will be moving up too." "Oh good! Ringtail will be soooo proud!" Ringtail had had only one kit, brown with forest green eyes, the day after Sandstorm. Lightnose and Sandstorm had the only ones at the birth and Ringtail admitted later that the father wanted nothing to do with the poor little kit.

That night after all the patrols had returned Firestar leaped onto Highrock and called "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Instantly the clearing was full of babbling cats wondering what the meeting was about. "I know you are wondering why I called you here so I will start right away. We are gathered here to welcome 11 new apprentices; these kits are ready to start their paws on the next part of their life. _By naming apprentices, we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. _I would like to start with Forestkit who while he learns the warrior code will be known as Forestpaw. Skymeadow, as this young cat's mentor I hope you pass on your knowledge with much patience." Ringtail nudged a shy Forestkit forwards and he and Skymeadow rubbed noses. They sat together and waited for Firestar to continue.

"Next I introduce SplashKit who will be known as SplashPaw. SplashPaw your mentor will be Darkfur, he will teach you the essentials of clan life including the warrior code and the skill of hunting. Listen closely and work hard." SplashPaw stepped forwards to meet Darkfur and after touching noses they went to sit with the other pair.

"SpottedKit you shall be known as SpottedPaw while Lionmane passes his knowledge on to you and FlameKit I hope Cloudtail can teach you all you need to advance from an apprentice by the name of FlamePaw to a brave Thunder Clan warrior." The two kits walked forwards , met their mentors and joined the other pairs.

"Brambleclaw, I hope you can pass on your skills and intense clan loyalty to young TumblePaw and Bearfur your new apprentice StormPaw is eager to learn. Notchear, this is your first time being a mentor but I'm sure you will manage StripePaw very well." Again, the kits and mentors met then joined the others.

"Nightkit you will be called NightPaw and will be mentored by Silverclaw. WhitePaw learn well from your mentor Goldenflower. BlackPaw, we hope that you can become as strong a warrior as Shadenose, your mentor." When Firestar finished the new pairs met each other and then sat waiting.

"Finally our last apprentice will be SmallKit. I will be mentoring this young kit now known as SmallPaw." When he finished he lept down from the rock, touched noses with his youngest, said "that is all" and felt his ears pound with the cheers for the new apprentices.

* * *

Once again that book came in handy Thunderwolf, the italizied phrase is right out of the book agian. I hope everyone likes the chapter!FFP


	8. 8 Excitement and Apprehension

Chapter 8—Excitement and Apprehension

That night in the apprentices den the new residents were talking in hushed voices, "I can't wait for Dad to take me out for my first lesson." said SmallPaw. "Yeah, I hope my mentor takes me out tomorrow!" replied StromPaw. " Me too!" came a chorus from most of the young cats in the den.

ForestPaw, noticing that SpottedPaw had stayed quiet through the whole conversation said, "What about you SpottedPaw? Are you excited to start warrior training?" "I dunno," she started quietly. "Why not?" asked the others. "I'm just not sure if I want to be a warrior." "What else would you be?" asked TumblePaw. "I dunno, maybe a medicine cat."she said timidly. "But that's Lightnose's job!"exclaimed BlackPaw. "So! That doesn't mean she couldn't have an apprentice!" huffed SpottedPaw trotting away to her nest. The others watched her in silence.

"I'm going to bed." said BlackPaw. "Oh no you don't! Not until you apoligize to SpottedPaw!" ordered FlamePaw, always looking out for others feelings. "Why?! It's not my fault! She's the one who's being too sensitive!" BlackPaw whined. But one stern look from FalmePaw's angry eyes was all it took to get him over to SpottedPaw's nest.

"SpottedPaw?" he asked. "What?" she snarled. "I just wanted to say sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." " It's okay, I overreacted, I'm tired. But can you please not tell anyone else what I said tonight?" "Yeah Okay, I overreacted too." "Thanks…Well... Night." She told him as he headed for his nest, "Night" he replied sleepily. Soon the den was filled with peaceful snores.

* * *

This is a short one.... but I needed a transition...... FFP


	9. 9 What Smells?

Chapter 9- What Smells?

The next morning SplashPaw woke up very excited. Today was the day that Darkfur, his mentor, was taking him out in his first lesson. They were going out with the border patrol so that SplashPaw could learn the clan territory.

He bounded out of the den without waking the others and met his mentor with the other patrol cats at the exit to the camp. "Okay, " said Darkfur, "Remember to stay close and be careful not to cross any borders. We're going to be going all around the territory and I'll show you Fourtrees, the Thunderpath and what the other clans scents are." "Awesome! I can't wait to get going!" "Be patient. we have to wait for one more cat." reminded Darkfur.

Finally (it seemed), the last cat came and they set off, checking the borders and pointing out important landmarks to SplashPaw. As they reached the Shadowclan border SplashPaw scrunched up his nose and said" Eww! What's that funny smell? It's like musty rotting leaves, it smells evil." "Sounds to me like you've picked up Shadowclan scent… good description of it." SplashPaw glowed with pride.

"Can we go to Fourtrees now?" asked SplashPaw. "I guess that would be a good place to go next. Remember to be careful what you say out loud there, the peace truce is only on full moons and any of the Clans could be there." "Okay, my lips are sealed!" They walked towards the center of the forest, the trees getting larger and the leaves more dense. Just as SplashPaw was starting to be nervous that it was too dark they stepped out onto a slope overlooking the clearing.

"Wow…" he breathed "It's even better than everyone describes it… they tell you how cool Gatherings are but they don't do this place justice…" Walking down into the clearing he marvelled at the Great Rock looking like it was growing quietly out of the ground, he smelled each of the massive oaks , all bigger than any trees in the forest and each smelling of one of the clans and he sat in the middle and looked up at the clear blue sky imagining how amazing the star would be when he and his siblings came for their first Gathering. In that moment he decided that he would make sure that their first Gathering would be together, he didn't care if they had to wait to be warriors, this was something he wanted to share with his siblings, all his siblings.

On the way home he confessed his wish to Darkfur, "Do you think it's stupid?" "No, I think that it's great, I wish I had had siblings to share all that with…" "I thought GoldenFlower was your sister?" "She is. She was born a year after me though." "Oh…. Well at least you get to share having an apprentice right? Next time we should invite her and WhitePaw to come with us to train!" "That's a good idea… I know she and Shadenose are taking their apprentices out with the hunting party today but next time we should." As the conversation finished they ducked into the den and passed the hunters heading out…. WhitePaw and BlackPaw in tow.

* * *

I addeed the last two chapters to this just now.... you guys are lucky I'm inspired today :P Hopefully i'll stay this inspired when it comes time to write new chapters! What do you guys think of the story so far? FFP


	10. 10 Let's hunt!

Chapter 10—Let's Hunt!

"Come on BlackPaw! We're going to be late!" pestered WhitePaw, trying to get her brother away from the game of tag that he was badly losing to ForsetPaw. "Okay, I'm coming!" came his answer, "Bye ForestPaw, catch you later!" 'Ha Ha, good luck with that!" called ForestPaw as the siblings bounded over to their mentors where the hunting party was gathering.

"Hi Goldenflower, hi Shadenose." They greeted. "Hello" "So what are we doing today?" asked BlackPaw. "Well," said Goldenflower, "we thought we would teach you some hunting and get you started on knowing the territory while we're at it." "Awesome!" chorused the young cats.

They set out and got started right away. "Okay does either of you know what the warrior code says about hunting for the clan?" asked Shadenose. "Always hunt for the clan before yourself." recited WhitePaw. "How do you know that?" exclaimed BlackPaw. "I remember Mom telling us the code once and I've asked her and dad about hunting a lot." WhitePaw answered a little exasperated with his brother. "Very good WhitePaw" said Goldenflower, proud of her apprentice.

"When you hunt it's best to make sure you're downwind of your prey," taught Shadenose "that way they won't smell you coming. And if you stay near the ground you pawsteps are lighter and you're harder to see. Here… you see that mouse over there? Watch me catch it, then you two will try." He patiently stalked the mouse until he was within reach then quickly and silently he sprang trapping the mouse with his paw and killing it fast. "We never play games with our prey, got it? We kill it as quickly and painlessly as possible, not only is it respectful to the prey but also to StarClan for giving us plentiful food. "Okay, you try Whitepaw" said GoldenFlower, seeing the excitement and revel in his eyes. "Really?" "Yep, see there's grey mouse by that tree there."

Whitepaw crouched, "Perfect" meowed Goldeflower. He began stalking moving quietly and slowly. He pounced, "I got it!" he yelled so excited that he almost let it go, then noticing he almost crushed it to dust. "Finish the job WhitePaw" remided his mentor. "Right…" he finished his first hunt and trotted back to the group.

"That was so amazing, I felt so powerful and helpful to the clan! You should try it Blackpaw!" "Can I?" he asked Shadenose. "Sure, try that brown one over by the rock." Blackpaw crouched, and stalked, then pounced…. And just missed the mouse, another cat getting there first. He slouched Back to his brother.

"I missed it, another cat got it first" he mumbled. "That's okay, I'm sure you'll get your next one, the clan still get's the food."

At the end of the patrol WhitePaw had caught 3 more mice and BlackPaw had identified all 3 of the other clans scents without any help. The mentors where very proud and the apprentices were happy to be the reason for that pride.

* * *

Again I added a buch to this chapter! I am sooooo Sorry guys! I thought I had posted this chapter before I left! Well to make up for it I'll post at least one more tonight then i go away tommorow for 2 weeks and i most likely won't habve inernet at any point if I do you'll be the first to know.... FFP


	11. 11 Braggings and Bummers

Chapter 11—Braggings and Bummers

That night in the den the apprentices were compairing their first training sessions. "Cloudtail said I was the most observant cat he'd ever known!" boasted Flamepaw. "And I caught 2 mice!" added Whitepaw. "I knew the scents of the other clans all by myself!" put in Blackpaw. "I memorized the whole warrior code." Tumblepaw that's amazing!" "I learned all the territory and borders!" said an excited Splashpaw . "Silverclaw says I have really good vision in the dark." bragged Nightpaw. Stormpaw and Stripepaw told the group how their mentors had said they were very quick to learn and Forestpaw told them how fast he could run. "That means Spottedpaw and I are the only ones who haven't gone training yet" complained Smallpaw. "Well Dad's been busy Smallpaw, I'm sure he'll take you out tomorrow. "And Lionmane was sent out to gather herbs for Lightnose today so he couldn't take you out Spottedpaw." She didn't answer.

"I'm going to bed now" said Spottedpaw quietly a little later. "Me too," decided Smallpaw "I want to be as well rested as possible for Dad tomorrow."

After a while all the apprentices were in bed except for Forestpaw and Flamepaw. " Spottedpaw doesn't seem very interested in warrior training" remarked Flamepaw. "I know, maybe she really doesn't want to be a warrior." answered Forestpaw. "I wonder if she'll tell Mom and Dad." said Flamepaw as she worked her way through the other cats to her bed. "Night Forestpaw." she said softly.

* * *

So this is a really short one.... I needed to set up for the next day... three guesses what happens ;) this is probably the last chapter for a while sorry:(.....FFP


	12. 12 Trainning and Talks

Chapter 12—Trainning and Talks

The next morning Smallpaw woke extra early. She was wide awake so she decided to get out of the hot den and practice her hunting and fighting skills. She was intently fighting a leaf when Firestar walked out of his den in the other side of the clearing, he sat down and watched his apprentice (and daughter) amazed at how well she was doing even before her first training session. He was very glad he had made her an apprentice at the same time as all the others because she certainly deserved it.

"Hey Smallpaw," he called. She stopped, stunned and slightly embarrassed that someone had been watching her, lifted her paw off the leaf she had been pinning to the ground and walked over to her father.

"Hi," she said in a low voice, 'I…I was just practicing some hunting and fighting… How was I doing?" "Pretty well, especially considering I haven't taken you out yet." Really? Thanks Dad." "If you go get Spottedpaw I'll go get Lionmane and the four of us can go down to the training hallow and practice fighting." he suggested. "Okay!" she replied excitedly bouncing off and into the den.

"Spottedpaw… Spottedpaw!" "Huh?" came a mumbled reply. "Spottedpaw get up! We get to go out and practice fighting! Hurry, they'll be waiting!" "I'm coming." she groaned, rolling out of her bed and following her sister to where their mentors were waiting.

"So Spottedpaw, are you ready for our first session?" asked Lionmane. "I guess so" she mumbled. "Right, well let's head out then."

They arrived at the hallow and trained and worked on hunting fighting and the warrior code for a very long time. At the end of it all Smallpaw was already a warrior level fighter and close to that in hunting. Spottedpaw was good in self defence and average in hunting but Firestar had noticed that she hadn't seemed very enthusiastic about the whole thing. "Smallpaw you and Loinmane can head back, I just want to talk with Spottedpaw for a minute." "Okay! Let's hunt on the way home Lionmane!"

After they had left Firestar sat beside Spottedpaw and said, "How did you like that?" She shrugged her shoulders and mumbled that it was okay. "Really? You didn't seem all that interested in it." "I didn't?" "No you didn't…. Is something wrong? You know you can tell me." "You won't understand though…" "You'd be surprised at what I can understand. Try me." "Okay…. It's just that… that… I don't know if I'm cut out to be a warrior." "What do you mean? You were great at defending yourself today. All you have to do is practice." "I knew you wouldn't get it," she breathed softly, "I meant that I don't think I want to be a warrior." "OH" he said, "Well then what else do you think you would do?" "Well I'd love to be a medicine cat, they get to help the clan in a different way, they get to heal the sick cats, they get to bring new kits into the world and they give messages from Starclan. I thought maybe Lightnose could use an apprentice, that way warriors wouldn't have to go out for herbs as much." "You seem to have given this a lot of thought…. Why didn't you talk to me or Mom?" "I didn't realize how much I thought about it… and, I was worried you or Mom or the rest of the clan wouldn't approve." "Why would you think that?" "Because everyone is always talking about what an honour it will be when we become warriors." "It's just that's what most of the cats become, only very special cats ever become medicine cats." "Do you think I'm special enough?" "Of course you are! You know, you were named after a medicine cat." "Really?" "Yep. Her name was Spottedleaf, she was the medicine cat when I first came to the clan." Wow…" sighed Spottedpaw. "Let's head back and get this ball rolling… if it all goes well we can have the apprenticeship ceremony at sun-down, Okay?" "Okay…. Thanks Dad." "That's what I'm here for…"

* * *

So I'm back form my holiday, unfortunatly I only got one chapter written while I was gone :( I've been trying to think of a direction to take this story in... If anyone has any ideas i'd love to hear them... I still have quite a few chapters already written so the current plot isn't dried up yet. FFP


End file.
